


You have stolen my heart

by mt009



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, bottom! Jensen - Freeform, top! Jared
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我从来不曾抗拒你的魅力，虽然你从来不曾对我着迷。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1

Jared第一次见到Jensen是在他六岁的时候，六岁那年的万圣节。  
他准备了一个很大的篮子，沿着社区里那条蜿蜒的道路挨家挨户地敲门。“不给糖就捣蛋”，他这句话说得很熟练了，自然是要到了许多糖果。多数来开门的邻居他都是认得的，而每个邻居也都认识他——Padalecki家的小儿子，又爱动又爱笑，社区里没人不喜欢他，于是就连糖果也都是给的比给其他孩子的多。  
当然，也有小Padalecki不认识的邻居，比如那些刚搬来不久的。他们要不是太忙，要不就是一点与邻居交往的意思都没有。六岁的小男孩有点紧张，敲着门牌上写着“Ackles”这家的门时，他拉了拉头上的帽子。  
来开门的是个脸上长着小雀斑的哥哥。小Jared拎着他的篮子大声叫着“不给糖就捣蛋”。对方一看见他就“噗”地笑了出来，因为笑得太好看，小Jared竟然也跟着笑了起来——不过他也没忘记把手里的篮子递出去。  
“我家的糖发光了，尤达大师。”长着雀斑的哥哥弯下腰，忍不住伸手捏了一下“大师”的尖耳朵，“所以你要来我家捣蛋吗？”  
一听说自己得不到糖果了，小Jared丧气地垂下肩膀，一把将篮子抱紧怀里，想了想，居然从篮子里抓了两颗糖塞进哥哥手里，小声对他说道：“你可以把这两颗糖再放进我的篮子里，我就假装你给过我了，这样你就不用怕我去你家捣蛋了。”  
握着被男孩塞进手里的糖果，十六岁的少年笑不可遏。他凝视男孩的绿眼睛因为笑意而显得愈发碧绿，而又是因为相同的原因，Jared再次跟着笑了起来。  
笑得有点淘气。  
拍了拍男孩的头，少年把糖果扔回他的篮子里，在他即将转身离开之际突然凭空变出一颗糖果放进了篮子，接着又变出一颗、再是一颗……男孩瞪大眼睛看呆了，张开的嘴都忘了合拢。直到少年转身从屋里又拿出一些糖放进了他的篮子里，他这才如梦方醒般呢喃着“太帅了”，接着他就抬起头看向少年，说道：“我叫Jared Padalecki，你可以叫我Jared，我们可以做朋友吗？”  
“当然可以。你可以叫我Jensen，尤达大师。”Jensen笑着朝男孩伸出了手。

 

2

Jared初中毕业后的那个暑假和几个同学一起去了海边露营。晚上他们在海滩上燃起篝火的时候他看见自己的好朋友Chad躲在帐篷后面偷偷亲他的女朋友。翻了个白眼，Jared觉得自己需要更多零食才行，然而他还没起身，Lina就坐到了他身边。  
她正试着跟他搭讪。  
Jared一点都不笨，他知道通常女生有这种表现的时候就说明她喜欢你。  
然而他一直都没有女朋友。并不是因为他长得不帅——他可是校篮球队主力，校啦啦队的那群女孩子们可是成天都在讨论他的脸和他的二头肌三头肌以及胸肌；也不是因为他愚蠢——他还是德州中学生辩论赛的冠军，他可不觉得这是一个蠢蛋能拿下的东西；更不可能因为他木讷——他敢打赌，学校里除了真的嫉妒他的那些家伙，没人会讨厌爱笑又风趣的他。  
这当然只说明了一个问题。  
Jared在心里叹着气，借口拿零食躲进了帐篷里。  
他没有女朋友的原因当然是因为他对女生没兴趣。  
没性趣。  
每当Jared想到自己只对男性有性趣时，脑子里总会闪过一张脸，金色的头发，绿色的眼睛，鼻梁上布满了巧克力色的雀斑。那个人笑起来那么迷人，柔软的嘴唇让他总有种一亲芳泽的冲动。  
Jared丧气地坐在了卷起的睡袋上。  
那个人叫Jensen Ackles，是他的邻居，是十年前答应和他做朋友然而却并没有和他成为太要好的朋友的那个人。  
没能成为好朋友的原因自然也有很多，但是Jared猜想，大概也不会有谁真的愿意和一个比自己小十岁的家伙认真交朋友吧。就像如果现在硬塞给他一个五岁的小男孩，他一定也不乐意。  
尽管他觉得从实质上来讲Chad和一个五岁的小男孩也没有太大的区别。  
帐篷后面的动静更大了，Jared开始担心Chad和他的女朋友会不会弄塌他们辛苦打起来的帐篷。苦恼的少年慢腾腾地从包里翻出一些零食，想到坐在篝火旁的Lina，他又前所未有地感到一阵头痛与胃痛。  
她喜欢上了一个不喜欢她的家伙。  
Jared觉得Lina很好，就是、就是很普遍意义上的好，漂亮、聪明、活泼、能干。如果一个十五岁的小家伙确信自己能懂什么叫性感的话，他可能还会在那串形容词后面再加上一个“性感”。  
然而他从十四岁开始就只觉得Jensen是全世界最性感的人了。  
Lina喜欢上了一个不喜欢她的家伙，而这家伙正准备用零食对付她的搭讪与示好。  
这家伙可能是个混蛋。  
Jared叹气。

 

3

从海边回来的那天，Jared恰好碰到了Jensen。  
少年辛辛苦苦背着一大包露营用的工具回家，手里还拎着Chad塞给他的一堆东西（用那家伙的话说是因为他的包塞满了）。尽管已经是傍晚时分，可天依旧热得他差点就这么晕倒在路边。刚刚买来的一瓶可乐被他两口喝完，空瓶此刻已经躺在了垃圾桶里，他一边不停用胳膊擦着额头上的汗，一边在心里抱怨老爸居然不开车来接他，更要分神痛骂Chad这个混账家伙。  
一辆经过他身边的车突然按响了喇叭，他吓了一跳，接着那辆车就缓慢停在了路边。  
那辆车看起来有点眼熟啊。  
少年眯起眼睛，正在努力回想时，穿着西装的司机从车里钻出来，一手搁在车顶，笑着喊了一声“尤达大师”。  
是Jensen。  
金棕色的短发被梳地一丝不苟，这样的Jensen让Jared有些陌生。他惴惴回望着，却发现对方眼角的笑痕总还是他熟悉的，不知为何，少年竟感到松了一口气。他背着大包东西小跑着过去，Jensen已经为他拉开了车门。  
Jared注意到了Jensen领带的花纹，还有他用了固定领带结的针。他衬衫的扣子每一颗都扣得整整齐齐，深色西装最下面的那颗却是松开的。他穿着与西装同色的裤子与皮鞋，鞋尖上竟没沾到任何灰尘。Jared正在心里惊叹，Jensen过来想帮他拿下背后那个沉重的包，于是他闻到了从Jensen身上飘来的香水味。  
并不浓郁，又不至于淡得让人闻不出来。就是那么恰到好处，带着优雅又诱惑的香味，Jared忍不住悄悄地深吸了一口气，而Jensen只是身后拍了拍他的背，催促他上车。  
晕陶陶的少年迷登登坐进车里，直到此时，他这才发现副驾座上还坐着一个男人。  
和Jensen一样的年纪，和Jensen一样梳着一丝不苟的头发，打着一丝不苟的领带。  
男人回头，跟Jared打了个招呼。  
这大概是Jared人生中第一次感到局促。他不太自然地回了一声“嗨”，Jensen坐进车里关好了车门，告诉他小孩子要系安全带。  
小孩子。  
这个词让Jared心里泛起了一丝不甘。但他没有反驳Jensen的话，而是乖乖依言系好了安全带。  
一路上的气氛有些尴尬，Jensen不怎么说话，反倒是副驾座上的男人经常会找些话题同Jared聊天。但他也不回头，就那么靠在椅背上，Jared注意到他时常扭头去看开车的Jensen。  
别，千万别是那样。  
少年没注意到自己的双手正别扭地拧着T恤的下摆，也没注意到他把汗水蹭到了Jensen的车上。他就只是那么悄悄打量着副驾座上的男人，或是通过后视镜去偷看Jensen。他总是会在看着Jensen的眼睛时短暂地迷失一会儿，因而错过了男人许许多多次的搭话。  
他发誓，他绝对不是故意的。  
后来男人不知说了些什么，Jared听见Jensen蓦地笑了起来。那让他突然回过神，然而这时他已经错过了刚才那句话了。他因此感到懊丧，因为他也想知道到底是什么话能让Jensen笑出来。  
少年的一颗心在他胸腔里一刻也没能平静下来，就这么努力猜测着Jensen与男人的关系，又那么专注地去偷看Jensen。他甚至连车已经停在了家门口都没发现，直到Jensen终于扭过头告诉他已经到家了，他这才如梦方醒般“啊”了一声，继而红着脸抓过书包试图背上。  
“解开安全带再背书包，尤达大师。”看着Jared手忙脚乱的样子，Jensen忍不住又笑了起来。他每次开心的时候就喜欢管Jared叫尤达大师，仿佛他对这个男孩的印象一直停留在十年前的那个万圣节。  
经Jensen的提醒，Jared的脸一下更红了，他匆匆忙忙解开安全带，背着书包就冲下了车——甚至连谢谢都忘了说，就这么小跑着进了自己家的院子。  
刚走进屋檐下，少年突然想起Chad的东西还在Jensen车上，便又慌慌张张折回去，暗自祈祷Jensen还没把车开走——虽然他家离Jensen家最多也就两百米的距离，但他真的不想再做什么在Jensen面前丢脸的蠢事了。  
幸运的是，Jensen的车还停在那里。  
可能还是被他发现了。  
Jared丧气地挠了挠头，希望一会儿不会被嘲笑得太厉害。  
可等更走近一些的时候，Jared猛地停下了脚步，就这么愣在了原地。  
他看见Jensen侧身吻了坐在副驾座上的男人，他的手就攀在男人肩上，一丝不苟的头发因此变得有些凌乱。  
顾不上Chad的东西，少年转身又跑进了自家院子，大声嚷嚷着敲开了门，背着他沉重的书包就上了楼，把自己锁进了房间里。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

4

那之后很多天都没见过Jensen了，就算被Chad催着去拿回他的东西，Jared也推三阻四地不肯去找Jensen。  
当然不再是因为害怕被嘲笑了。  
十五岁的Jared失恋了，他甚至都还没开始过自己的初恋。  
知道自己只对同性感兴趣之后，少年感觉自己好像又长出了某种看不见的雷达。每一次看到Jensen他的“雷达”都会发了疯似的拼命叫喊，告诉他Jensen一定和他一样，Jensen一定也喜欢同性。  
也许Jensen也知道这个小他十岁的尤达大师的秘密。  
之后很长很长的一段时间里，Jared总会把Jensen假想成是对他意义非凡的某种存在。毕竟他是他知道的第一个“同类”，他们之间可能会有某种不可思议的联系。

第一次真的觉得Jensen性感是在Jared十四岁那年的冬天。少年顶着雪从公交车站回来，忘记戴围巾的他在风里冻得缩起了脖子，一边打着喷嚏一边抱怨自己的蠢。  
然后一只手搭在了他肩上。  
他抬头的时候还很不雅地又打了一个喷嚏，而高大的Jensen正穿着黑色的羊绒大衣站在他身边，嘴唇边带着一丝促狭的笑意。  
“尤达大师也怕冷吗？”他说着还眨了眨眼睛，Jared从来不知道原来一个人在眨眼睛的时候还能那么好看。Jensen伸手取下自己脖子上的灰色围巾围到了Jared脖子上，Jared看见他被毛衣的高领围住的脖子，从围巾上飘来一阵淡淡的香水味，他突然就愣住了。  
“尤达大师？”  
少年知道Jensen在叫自己，可是他开不了口。他的双脚好似被冰雪冻在了原地，而视线无法从Jensen的脖子离开，他嗅着那股似有似无的香味，只觉得轰鸣雷声从四面八方飞奔着向自己涌来、压来，最后落进他的胸膛，变成了他的心跳声。  
上一刻还冻得缩到一起的脖子此刻已经出汗了。而他居然担心自己的汗水会弄脏Jensen的围巾。  
“Jared？”  
他看见站在自己面前的Jensen困惑地弯下腰，而他那双好看的绿眼睛就这么直直凝视着他。  
心跳得更快了，仿佛此刻，整个世界里只剩Jensen的声音和他自己的心跳声。  
五秒钟之后，Jared终于找回了自己的声音。世界从Jensen的声音和他的心跳声中解放，耳边全是呼啸的风声。他涨红了一张脸，胡乱应了一声，慌忙取下围巾一把塞到Jensen手上，好似逃命般地飞快跑回来了家。  
少年不知道自己为什么要逃走。  
直到那天夜里他梦见了Jensen。  
他也自认为见识过许许多多所谓的“性感”了。同学从哥哥那里偷来的色情杂志，还有他悄悄上网摸到的同志色情网站，那些裸体的男人和女人他也看过不少了，他以为让人性欲高涨的就是性感了，可是当他看到Jensen被毛衣领围住的脖子，最先击中他的并不是性，而是爱意。  
他想可能自己再也找不出一个比Jensen更性感的人了。  
他想，自己可能爱上Jensen了。

单恋从十四岁的冬天持续到这个夏天，可Jared去撞见Jensen在他的车里吻了另一个男人。  
这个假期里的一切都变得不再友好，外面热得要命，游戏无聊得要命，还有Chad，烦得要命。他整天把自己关在房间里，就连Chad带来的薯片都不能安抚他这颗受伤的心。自然，他也没把心里的秘密告诉自己的死党，原因他也说不清楚。  
可能，本来爱上一个大自己十岁的人就很不正常。  
毕竟他才十五岁。  
而Jensen已经是二十五岁的老头子了。  
然而只要想起那个“老头子”，想起他在去年冬天里穿着羊绒大衣的样子，他穿西装的样子，或是他穿着衬衫把袖子挽到手肘的样子，Jared总会在自己隆隆的心跳声中沮丧地承认，他真的爱上Jensen了，他就是爱Jensen那么成熟又那么稳重的样子。  
他爱Jensen笑起来的样子，也爱他身上的香水味，他爱他说话时从容不迫的语调，爱他在任何人面前的游刃有余。  
或许那爱意中还带着几分羡慕和憧憬，少年希望自己将来也能变成像Jensen那样的人。  
那一定，酷极了。  
Jared趴在自己的床上，乱糟糟的头发让他看上去像极了一只无害的幼犬。他唉声叹气地把脸埋进了枕头里，呢喃着Jensen的名字。过了一会儿他又翻过身，傻愣愣盯着天花板，不停叹气。  
他觉得自己是这个世界上最悲惨的人了。

被Chad吵着催了快半个月，最后Chad居然硬把他拽到Jensen的家门口，非逼着他去把自己的东西拿回来。  
Jared看到门牌上的“Ackles”就陡然感到一阵胃痛，他难受地捂着肚子，拉着Chad的胳膊想把他拉走，然而他这位顽固的朋友还推着他走进了人家的院子，甚至就这么理直气壮地敲响了Ackles家的门。  
他要杀了Chad！  
Jared在心里尖叫着，胃一时间更痛了。  
他不想见Jensen。  
他不想见已经有男朋友的Jensen。  
他想到Jensen其实是爱着别人的，心里就酸酸的，闷得喘不过气。  
他觉得今天应该下雨，或是下雪，或者冰雹。他一点都不喜欢今天的好天气，也一点都不想像个傻瓜似的站在Jensen家的门外，被他愚蠢的死党拽着，饱受折磨只为了拿回那些无关紧要的东西。  
他不想见到那个比他大了十岁还吻了别人的Jensen。  
该死的，因为他还爱着Jensen。  
他在一个月前还在想象和Jensen接吻的感觉，上帝就歹毒地让他目睹了Jensen和别人接吻。  
上帝果然对同性恋不友好。  
就在Jared万分抗拒还想趁机拉走Chad之际，面前的门就这么毫无预兆地开了。  
Jared先是看到了一件深灰色的T恤，他开始想象Jensen穿着它的样子。见鬼的，那真是该死的性感。  
然而接着他就看到了……肚腩？  
“Jared？”  
Jared吓得连忙抬起头，就看见Ackles爸爸一手扶着门，眯着眼睛打量着他们，“有什么事吗，孩子们？”  
“呃……你好，Ackles先生。”虚惊一场的Jared悄悄擦了一把汗，不着痕迹地歪过身体，探头探脑地往屋里看去，“Jensen在家吗？”  
“Jensen？他一个星期前就搬出去了，”老人扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，困惑地问道，“找他有什么事吗？”  
“他搬出去了？”正在偷看的Jared陡然听到这个消息，震惊地瞪起了双眼。他猛地抬头，不可置信地看向眼前的长者，仿佛在怀疑他是不是撒了谎，“就是说……不住在这里了吗？”  
“没错。Jared，你还没告诉我你找Jensen有什么事。”  
“是这样的，呃……A-Ackles先生。”一直站在一旁没说话的Chad突然开口插话道，“上个礼拜……不对，上上个礼拜Jared搭了Jensen的顺风车回家，不小心把东西忘在了他车里。”他说着斜眼看了Jared一眼，完全搞不懂这家伙怎么突然就问起Jensen来了，反倒对他的东西一点都不关心。  
经Chad的提醒，Ackles爸爸好似确实想起来什么似的。他把男孩们带进客厅，给了他们一人一瓶汽水，自己挠着脑袋上了楼。  
“嘿，我说，”Chad不客气地拿起汽水，用手肘捅了捅身边还一直神游天外的Jared，小声抱怨道，“我知道你很迷恋那个Jensen，但是别忘了我们可是来要回我的东西的，你就不能专注一点儿吗？”  
被捅的时候Jared还在偷看Ackles家的客厅。虽说他从六岁起就是Jensen的朋友了，可是说真的，他居然一次都没进来过Jensen的家。  
这确实有点奇怪。每次Ackles家里举行什么烧烤派对的时候他要不就是去夏令营了，要么就是因为参加学校组织的课外活动错过了。后来加入了学校的篮球队，偶尔周末还要去学校训练，他可真的是无一例外地错过了Ackles家举办的每一次烧烤派对。  
而其他的时间里——在他九岁之前他都想不起来要去找一个叫Jensen Ackles的家伙玩，而十岁之后Jensen已经去别的州念大学了，Jared可一点都不想和Jensen的哥哥还有他的妹妹一起玩。  
而现在，他十五岁了，他居然十五岁了！而这是他第一次走进Jensen的家，可Jensen已经搬出去了！  
Jared几乎想扯掉自己的头发。  
但他坐在沙发上，还是忍不住偷偷张望。他第一次知道原来Jensen的家是这个样子，和他想象中的有点不一样。电视机旁边的柜子上摆着一排相框，里面有Ackles一家人的照片，有Ackles爸爸和Ackles妈妈年轻时的结婚照，还有Joah哥哥高中毕业的照片。而Jared兴奋地发现，其中居然还有Jensen中学时的照片，他居然还打过曲棍球！  
Jared正专注地盯着那些照片，直到腹部被身边的Chad狠狠捅了一下。他扭头怒视着死党，却听见他说了什么“我知道你很迷恋那个Jensen”。  
还以为自己暗恋Jensen的事被发现了，Jared惊慌失措地吸了一口气，不自觉地把屁股往远离Chad的那一边挪了挪，表面却还是佯装不屑地说道：“我迷恋Jensen？你脑袋坏掉了吗？”  
“不，我非常肯定你这家伙一定是崇拜Jensen崇拜得要死，你去年居然还跟我说你想去买香水，还是Jensen用过的那款！”Chad摆出一副夸张的表情，表示自己完全受不了这样的Jared，“你还问我羊绒大衣怎么样！见鬼的，那是只有老头子才会穿的东西好吗！”  
是时，Ackles爸爸正拎着一个旧书包走下楼梯，Jared猜他一定听到“老头子”那个词了。坐在他身边的Chad还拿着汽水，脸上嫌弃的表情都还来不及收敛，就这么在Ackles爸爸的注视中硬生生给掰成了假笑。  
太尴尬了。  
Chad悄悄踢了Jared一脚，连忙起身从Ackles爸爸手中拿过那个旧书包，一边道谢一边飞快地冲出他家。  
他要杀了Chad！  
尴尬的Jared还尴尬地坐在Ackles家客厅的沙发上，满脸傻笑地看着Ackles爸爸，试图就这么蒙混过去。  
“等你再长高一点再想着穿羊绒大衣吧，孩子。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

5

这一年的圣诞节格外冷，而Jared也意识到自己格外蠢。他总是没有戴围巾的习惯，走在寒风呼啸的街道上，直到冷风灌进领口里他才知道什么叫冷。  
父亲开车载着母亲外出采购去，Jeff带着他们的妹妹Meg去同学家打游戏了。Jared觉得每个家庭里的第二个孩子都是全世界最值得同情的家伙，因为他们总会被父母忽视，又会遭受来自哥哥姐姐弟弟妹妹的欺负。  
Jared当仁不让就是这些悲惨孩子们之中的一个，父母外出好像从来不记得带上他，而哥哥有什么好事只记得他们可爱甜美的妹妹，仿佛他这个弟弟是个透明人。  
一边行走一边想着自己的悲惨处境，Jared极其可怜地拉了拉头上的毛线帽子，又拉了拉帽子下面软软的卷发，企图用它们像围巾那样围住自己快要冻僵的脖子。  
当然，直接导致他现在这么惨的还是他那个该死的死党Chad。  
他们三天前约好今天去Chad家打游戏，所以他面对父母要带他一起去买东西的提议他不屑一顾，更是高傲地拒绝了Jeff的邀请——哼，有那个天底下最最最吵闹的Meg在，他们几个男孩可玩不了太久就会被迫开始给轮流给Meg的芭比娃娃梳头发。  
而他没想到的却是，直到他站在Chad家门口按了五分钟门铃却无人来开门之后，他这才发现自己居然被该死的Chad放了鸽子！这种情况以前也不是没有过，大概有十分之一的概率Chad会忘记他们之间的约定而放他鸽子，他以为十分之一的概率已经很低了，然而在他吹了十五分钟冷风之后，他这才意识到，当他站在Chad家门口按下门铃时，Chad放他鸽子的概率其实是百分之五十！也就是说，在那一刻，Chad要么在家，要么不在，不可能存在第三种情况！  
该死的Chad！  
愚蠢的Jared！  
被风吹得感觉脖子都要冻断的Jared在心里一万次痛骂自己，一万次后悔自己为什么不跟父母去百货商场买东西。他可以坐在车里一路免受寒风之苦，百货商场里开着暖气，他还能吃到香喷喷的热狗！  
Jared吸着鼻子在街道上奔跑起来，他得早点回家，早点回到他温暖的房间，他要围上自己所有的围巾，戴上所有的手套，他要把自己裹得像一头健壮的北极熊！  
Jared已经能在想象中勾勒出那个温暖的场景了，他拉紧了衣领，连着打了两个喷嚏，脚下的步伐却一刻都没停歇。  
——直到他傻愣愣站在自家门口发现父母和Jeff都没回家。  
而他出门前没带钥匙。  
这一定是世界末日，一定是！  
Jared悲伤地吸了吸鼻子。他把手缩进袖子里，缩着肩膀在院子里来回转圈，以求能让自己暖和一些。他左顾右盼地朝两边的邻居家看了看，盘算着是不是可以现在隔壁的Rice太太家待一会儿，说不定Rice太太这会儿还烤了好吃的饼干，运气好的话，他还能吃上几块。  
在心中打定主意，Jared缩着手低头走出自家院子，双眼直愣愣盯着自己的脚尖，却没想到一不小心撞到了人。  
“噢……抱歉，我没……”对方穿着厚实的羊绒大衣，这一下撞得倒不太痛，但Jared意识到自己踩到对方的脚了。他捂着额头一边道歉一边抬头，话还没说完就看见一双漂亮的绿眼睛正带着笑意地盯着他。  
“尤达大师？”  
“Jensen！你不是搬走了吗！”这句话脱口而出，过后Jared才意识到自己到底说了些什么。他不禁有些惊慌，毕竟正常情况下，他该说的应该是好久不见。  
青年果不其然地扬了扬眉，带笑的眼睛里闪过一丝讶异。但他并没有指出这句话的语境错误，只是点了点头，一边摘下自己的围巾一边说道：“没错，不过，就要到圣诞节了不是吗？不太走运，我丢了家里的钥匙，而现在家里一个人都没有。”他说着自顾自地把围巾围在了Jared缩起的脖子上，“你不喜欢戴围巾吗？”  
熟悉的香水味从围巾上慢慢飘入鼻腔，Jared的大脑瞬间一片空白。他先是胡乱地点了点头，又连忙摇头，僵直着身体不敢动。柔软的围巾上还带着Jensen的体温，贴在他的皮肤上，轻柔温暖，让他的心跳陡然加速。  
“我、我也忘记带钥匙了。”他支支吾吾答非所问地说着，一双眼睛紧盯着Jensen的脸，几乎一不开视线。他脚下不自觉地踢着积雪，在意识到自己不小心把雪提到了Jensen的裤腿上，他又慌张地涨红了一张脸，助他拿下州冠军的辩才此刻毫无用武之地，他张了张嘴，除了道歉居然什么话都说不出来。  
“想喝咖啡吗？”Jensen一面低头询问一面拉了拉毛衣的衣领，“或许我们可以在咖啡店里等父母回家。”  
“对……对，我们可以去喝点咖啡。”Jared忙不迭点头。他注意到Jensen拉高毛衣的那只手了，指甲修剪得整整齐齐，不知为何，他突然想到某些下流的东西，这让他的脸一时间变得更红了些。  
Jensen带着Jared来到社区附近的一家咖啡店。  
推开门，带着咖啡香气的温暖空气扑面而来，一直缩着肩膀的Jared此时终于放松了些，他用力舒了一口气，习惯性地摘了帽子和围巾，自顾自地找了临窗的位置坐了下来。在他身后的Jensen不紧不慢地跟了过来，落座之前脱下了身上那件厚重的大衣。  
Jared知道这太蠢了，可他真的是因为“Jensen脱衣服”这件事而看呆了。当然，当然，这并不是那种下流意义上的看呆，他只是第一次意识到，原来真的有人可以把某些稀疏平常的事做得赏心悦目，他甚至觉得“脱衣服”这件事被Jensen做得十分有魅力。  
Chad虽然是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，可他有一件事算是说对了。  
Jared极其迷恋Jensen。  
而这个十五岁的男孩在他因为看着Jensen脱衣服而怔忡了五秒之后也彻底认清了这个事实。  
Jensen让Jared先点了咖啡，他自己点了一杯拿铁，又额外为Jared点了一份松饼。  
实际上，从决定来喝咖啡之后，一路上他们之间几乎就没有过什么交谈。Jared走在Jensen一边试图找点什么话题来打破他们之间的沉默，然而他内心的选题从上周社区里发生过的事一直排到非洲的战乱，他居然找不出一件Jensen可能感兴趣的。  
事实就是，他虽然迷恋Jensen，虽然爱着Jensen，可是他对这个人居然一无所知！  
Jared垂头丧气地坐在椅子上一声不吭，直到侍应生端来腾着热气的咖啡与松饼。Jensen将松饼往Jared跟前推了推，自己端起咖啡慢慢喝了一口。  
“你忘在我车上的东西，后来拿走了吗？”  
没想到Jensen居然还记得这件事，Jared反射性地点了点头。但他很快又想起了那个男人，还有Jensen和那个男人之间的一个吻，咖啡与松饼的香味里顿时染上了一抹酸涩的味道，他悄悄摇了摇嘴唇，一时不知是该继续喝下这口咖啡还是索性放下杯子。  
“那个人是你的男朋友吗？”犹豫了很久，Jared终于鼓起勇气问道。  
“哪个人？”原本正扭头看向窗外的Jensen听到Jared的问题，便扭头看向他，眨了眨眼睛，仿佛是真的不明白少年话里说的谁。但他的表情很平静，好像也不惊讶“男朋友”这个词会从Jared嘴里说出来，像他就跟Jared猜测的那样，早就知道了眼前这个少年的秘密一般。  
“就、就是我把东西忘在你车上那天，副驾座上的那个人……”  
那么久之前的一件事耿耿于怀了这么久，Jared不相信像Jensen这样的人还不能从他的问题里听出某些弦外之音。他知道自己的行为有多蠢，他才十五岁，刚刚被冻得缩着脖子在自家院子里团团转，而二十五岁的Jensen邀请他喝一杯咖啡，还给他点了一份松饼。  
Jensen给他戴了围巾，而他却被Jensen脱下大衣的样子迷得不知所措。  
Jared觉得Jensen是那么完美的一个人。  
“是我当时的男朋友。”Jensen歪着头回忆了一会儿，端起咖啡又喝了一口。他看着盘子里淋着枫糖浆的松饼，问道，“不吃吗？”  
Jared连忙拿起刀叉切下一块松饼塞进嘴里，而他也奇怪自己为什么一定要吃下这块松饼。  
不过他没有错过Jensen的措辞。  
“当时”的男朋友。  
那这么说来，那个人并不是Jensen“现在”的男朋友。  
“你……换男朋友了吗？”  
Jared知道其实关于男朋友这个话题的讨论应该就止步于上一个问题的。他可以只是装作好奇那个人与Jensen的关系，只是好奇而已，没有别的念头，可他接下来的问题破坏了那种“假装”的可能性。  
Jensen放下杯子，盯着Jared的脸静静看了几秒钟。他的眼神让Jared感到紧张，少年不自觉地握起了拳，掌心里全都是心慌的汗水。他不知道自己的问题是不是让Jensen感到被冒犯，他发誓他绝不是什么八卦的人，只是……只是……  
只是他心里还存在着某种不切实际的幻想。  
“现在没有男朋友。”  
幸运的是，Jensen没有生气。他说着就笑起来了，Jared从他的眼神深处看到了某种温和，是一个大人在面对孩子时的温和，也是一个人在面对并不亲近的人时的那种温和。  
那种温和让Jared陡然感到一阵胸口发紧。他六岁的时候说要和Jensen做朋友，十四岁意识到自己爱上了Jensen，而在他十五岁的圣诞节前夕，他发现对眼前这个人来说，或许他只是个比陌生人稍微亲密那么一点点的人而已。  
Jared听见自己的隆隆心跳声，怪异的热意从他的颈后开始向脸颊与锁骨蔓延。耳垂开始发烫了，手心里的汗也都是热的，他挺直脊背悄悄拉了一下外套，突然没头没脑地问了一句“我可以做你的男朋友吗”。  
其实他在这句话说出口之际就后悔了。他不知道上一秒的自己是中了什么邪，可能是被诅咒了，或是被附身了，总之，当时在他这副躯壳里的绝对不会是他的灵魂。他不可能对Jensen说这些，他不了解Jensen，而Jensen，可能也从没想过要来了解他。  
可后悔归后悔，Jared发现Jensen并没有嘲笑或是呵斥他，而是微微皱起了眉头像是在认真思考他的问题，少年心中突然又升起了一股几乎不能被称作希望的希望。  
绝不可能发生的事情一旦发生就能被称为奇迹。  
少年紧张地握紧了手里的餐叉，滚烫的膝盖相互磨蹭着，更是屏住呼吸，不敢再发出任何一丝声音。  
“你十五岁对吗？”在Jared下意识点头之后，Jensen接着不紧不慢地说道，“我和男朋友约会过后是要做爱的，我可不想因为和男朋友做爱而被关进监狱。”他先是很严肃，而后居然慢慢笑了起来，低下头不再看Jared，端起咖啡又轻啜了一口。  
他低头的样子依然英俊非凡，浓密的睫毛在脸颊上投下弧状阴影。Jared愣愣盯着他端着杯子的手，盯着他整齐的指甲，直到几秒钟之后这才意识到自己被Jensen毫不犹豫地拒绝了。  
绝不可能发生的事情就是绝不可能发生。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

6

尽管被Jensen如此直截了当地拒绝让Jared消沉了许久，但他还能从Jensen的话里嗅出某种希望的味道。  
如果交一个十五岁的男朋友在哪个州都是犯罪的话，那么十八岁的男朋友呢？二十岁呢？  
当然，三年已经很漫长了，那时他都高中毕业了，五年自然就更加遥远了。可是，三五年之后总是有希望的。  
少年躺在床上盯着天花板发呆的时候还在想，谁知道他三年之后还会不会像现在这么迷恋Jensen，或许那个时候他早就爱上了别人，比如和他同年级的那个Tom，比如是他现在还不认识的某个人——当然了，绝对不可能是Chad。  
三年之后的事谁知道呢。  
Jared原以为这么想一想自己心里会好受些，可想到或许三年之后自己已经不再像现在这么爱Jensen了，一时反倒更加难过了。这让他开始怀疑“爱”这种感情究竟是什么东西，他非常确信父亲深爱着母亲，却很难像父亲那么坚定地保证三年之后自己还是一如既往地爱着Jensen。  
少年陷入了新的烦恼之中。

 

7

过完这个圣诞假期，Jared某天从母亲那里听说Jensen因为工作的原因搬去了LA。不久之前才思考过三年之后各种问题的少年叼着饼干愣在那里，直到母亲提醒他把饼干屑弄到了沙发上，他这才猛地跳下沙发，追问这是什么时候的事。  
“就在圣诞节第二天，Ackles太太告诉我的。”  
“那……那他还会回来吗？”  
母亲闻言，仿佛是儿子说了什么无知的笑话似的，咯咯笑起来。  
“总会回来过圣诞节的，Jared。”她一边指挥儿子把沙发弄干净，一边问道，“你和Jensen之间有什么吗？”  
“什、什么？什么有什么？”Jared紧张地把吃了一半的饼干放回盘子里，埋头清理着沙发，不敢去看母亲。  
说真的，现在只是听到Jensen的名字他都觉得有些喘不过气，他总是忍不住去想要是Jensen又交了新的男朋友，他们是不是会经常约会，然后约会过后他们就会……做爱。这个问题有些过火了，他知道，可他总忍不住去想。自然而然就有许许多多下流的画面在他脑中成形，然而他一点都不觉得它们有多火辣，只是觉得沮丧，心里难受极了。  
而此刻，更棒了，他从母亲那里听说Jensen搬去了LA。以往就算总是错过Ackles家的各种烤肉聚会，可凭着些运气他还总能遇到Jensen，说上几句话。告白被拒大概也在意料之中，即使总有那种难受得想灌醉自己的时刻，但能见到Jensen总是好的。然而现在居然连这种机会都没有了。  
“我、我上次不小心把他的围巾带回来了，还想等他哪天回来去还给他的。”不等母亲说话，Jared又急忙结结巴巴地找了个借口搪塞过去。他说的是实话，毕竟这也是一个机会。  
“我可以帮你还给Ackles太太。”母亲不解风情地说道，“围巾在你的房间里吗？我觉得应该拿去干洗一下再还回去，你觉得呢？”  
“唔……嗯。”Jared无力地点头，脑子里都是Jensen去了LA的消息，已经没有思考其他问题的余地了。  
他突然觉得简直愚蠢之极。如果他现在还爱着Jensen的话，为什么要去思考三年之后的事呢？如果Jensen只在每年圣诞节回来的话，就算三年之后他还爱着Jensen，又有什么意义呢？

 

8

十六岁这年的圣诞节Jared匆匆与Jensen见了一面，在他这里“寄放”了一整年的围巾终于再次回到主人手中。一年时光并没有让Jared心中的爱意减淡分毫，见到Jensen时，少年依旧紧张地无法好好说话。  
Jensen换了一件短款的毛呢外套，里面还是他喜欢穿的高领毛衣。Jared又闻到他身上的香水味了，和去年的一样，好似这中间一年的时间都是错觉。他挠了挠头，讷讷不知该说些什么，在Jensen表示他要离开时，他终于冲动地问Jensen要了号码。  
青年闻言停下了正欲离开的脚步，抓着围巾回过头，在看向少年时一边的眉毛轻轻向上挑动了一下。他就这么盯着Jared看了好久，突然说道：“十六岁。”  
十六岁。  
Jared又想起去年的圣诞节了，他坐在咖啡店里，和现在一样冲动，Jensen就拒绝了他。他猜Jensen也在用同样的方法拒绝他，失望地咬了一下嘴唇，这一次他没有再蠢到把雪踢到Jensen的裤腿上了，只是小声说道：“我可以等到十八岁的时候再打给你。”  
他说话的时候心虚地低下了头，心想着Jensen一定又会拒绝他。他现在的心率一直很快，好似他从来都学不会如何平心静气地面对Jensen。很长时间里，他都没等到Jensen开口说话，这种沉默真是让他又忐忑又难过。他丧气地垂下肩膀，正想强撑起笑脸让Jensen忘记自己刚才的话，Jensen又把他刚刚还回去的围巾塞进了他手里。  
他听母亲的话把围巾送去干洗了，取回来之后就一直这么放着，干洗店的标签也忘记拿开了。现在标签还挂在围巾上，只是上面多了一串数字。  
心率依旧很快，只是先前盘踞其中的难过和沮丧都消失了，Jared还是忐忑的，可此刻他能察觉到的情绪中，更多的还是惊喜与开心。他抓着围巾抬头看向Jensen，都顾不上自己是不是笑得过于傻气，又傻乎乎地问了Jensen现在有没有男朋友，他刚说完便又急忙摇头解释自己并不是想做Jensen的男朋友，只是好奇，只是出于好奇而已。  
可这一次，Jensen没有回答他，只是笑起来，突然伸手弄乱了他的头发。

 

9

十七岁这年的圣诞节，Jared做了一个重要的决定。  
他要去LA念大学。  
把这个决定告诉父母之前，他还颇费心思地想了一大堆理由以掩饰他去LA的真正动机。然而当他真的在家人面前宣布这个决定时，竟没人关心他为什么一定要选择LA的大学。  
说真的，这让十七岁的少年心里感到了那么一丁点的受伤。  
但是圣诞晚餐过后Jeff就敲响了他的房门，并霸占了他的床，一脸好奇地问他是不是因为那个Jensen Ackles才选择去LA的。  
Jared当然拒不承认。  
而当Jeff翻着白眼告诉他其实他们家每个人都知道他爱着Jensen Ackles时，少年只能尖叫着追问是不是连Meg都知道了。  
“嗯……我猜是的，你知道的，她这个年纪的小姑娘可比任何人都敏感。不过我没问过她，我不确定她真的明白什么是同性恋。”  
听到“同性恋”这个词从Jeff口中说出，Jared彻底慌了。他手足无措地站在那里，也没有了开玩笑的心思，一张脸憋得通红，而胃里翻搅着，他感觉有些糟糕。他眼神闪躲，不敢看哥哥，而表情又心虚又焦急，以致Jeff看了一眼就明白弟弟在想些什么。他翻身坐了起来，挥手让弟弟坐到自己身边，一把揽过他略显僵硬的肩，表情温和地告诉他没有什么事是不能告诉家人的。  
“我们都知道，不问你是因为我们觉得你在适当的时候一定会告诉我们。不管怎么样，我们都爱你。”Jeff拍了拍Jared的背，继而表情变得严肃了一些，“但是你真觉得那个Jensen Ackles适合你吗？”  
Jeff说出“我们爱你”时，Jared明显感觉好多了，至少他觉得胃里翻搅得没那么厉害了。他感激地看了哥哥一眼，却还是孩子气地撅了一下嘴，问他是不是对Jensen有什么成见：“因为他年龄比你还大吗？”  
“不是这个原因。”Jeff用力翻了个白眼，伸手敲了一下弟弟的额头，“我觉得他换男朋友的频率有点高，而你，就我所知，目前是个非常愚蠢的青少年——换言之，如果你成为他的某任男朋友，你们分手之后，我不认为你能和他一样马上就放下这段恋爱关系。”  
虽然“愚蠢”这个评价让Jared有点想揍Jeff，但他更在意Jeff怎么知道Jensen换男友的频率。  
“在你还是个小屁孩的时候，我就见到Jensen跟至少四个不同的男人约会过。你那个时候连喉结都没长出来，肯定不会被Jensen的荷尔蒙吸引，更不会注意他是不是跟别的男人在约会。”  
Jeff说得没错，那个时候Jared既对女生没兴趣，也对男生没兴趣，他只对市面上新出的游戏有兴趣。而那个时候，已经是中学生的Jeff肯定有很多次撞见Jensen的机会。  
原本感觉稍微好了一些的Jared在听完这些心里又是一沉。他闷闷不乐地挣开哥哥的手，猛地向后倒下，摊开手躺在床上，盯着天花板沉默了许久。  
Jeff说的可能都是真的，他从不撒谎——至少，不会在很重要的问题上撒谎。  
其实Jared并不在乎Jensen曾经有过多少男朋友，他在乎的是Jeff说的，他可能只能成为Jensen的某任男朋友。他现在还一头热地单恋着Jensen，这种爱恋让他恨不得能每时每刻和Jensen一起，让他能永远可Jensen在一起。  
而不是几年，甚至几个月。  
Jeff把Jensen说得像个混蛋，可能他不是故意的。  
少年在心里默默为兄长开脱，继而又为Jensen开脱。  
可他觉得Jensen不是混蛋，至少，Jensen在拒绝他的时候很认真。他觉得会认真的拒绝别人的人，不会真的再做出什么混账的事了。  
况且……  
“都不开始的话，怎么知道什么时候结束呢？”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

10

十八岁的Jared Padalecki终于去了LA。父亲给他买了机票，哥哥送了一个大到足够把他整个人装进去的行李箱（说实话，他觉得这个行李箱也真是太大了），而在他妄图把家里的所有游戏光盘甚至PS和Wii都塞进箱子里时，他英明睿智的哥哥果断阻止了他的蠢行。  
他没有申请学校的宿舍，而是事先在网上联系到了一家中介租好了房子。在机场上了出租车，他把记着地址的字条递给司机，之后的时间里他都忙着欣赏LA的街景。司机很快就把他送到了目的地，还好心地和他一起搬出了他那个大得可怕的行李箱，他一高兴就多给了一点小费。  
一切都很顺利，刚刚成年不久的Jared预感他在LA的生活一定就和今天一样一帆顺风。  
但十分钟之后他就发觉所谓的“顺利”不过只是他的错觉。只是过了十分钟而已，算上从机场到这里的时间，也不过是一个小时，如果算上从德州来LA的时间那就是三个小时，要是算上他从家里离开到这里的时间就是五个小时。  
五个小时，他独自离家五个小时之后就遭遇了独自求学路上的第一个大难题。  
他很可能被中介骗了。  
他按照地址找到已经租赁好的房屋，然而里面却早已住了一家人，并且男主人在开门时还脸色阴沉地拿了一把猎枪对着他，大吼着这座房子是他们的，从没有过出租的想法，也不想有陌生人住进去，如果继续骚扰他们，他绝对会不客气。  
面对着黑洞洞的枪口，Jared身体僵硬地举起双手，结结巴巴地试图解释，然而对方却阻止了他，告诉他最近几天经常有学生模样的人过来敲门，他和家人已经受够了，只求他们赶紧滚蛋。  
Jared只得拖着他的大行李箱沮丧地走出这家漂亮的院子，站在白色篱笆外面拨通了当初中介留下的电话，希望得到一个合理的解释。可他接连打了好多遍，手机里却只有一个声音提示他号码不在服务区内。  
当举枪的男主人说着近来有不少人过来询问房屋租赁的事，Jared心里就知道大事不妙了。打电话的行为无非只是想求个心理安慰，他觉得假如对方还有回应，这件事说不定只是对方在工作上出了纰漏，或许还有别的解决办法，可照现在的情况来看，他被骗的概率已经无限趋近百分之百了。  
因为房屋的地段不错，租金也相较比较便宜，担心它可能会提前被别人租去，Jared在签好了对方寄到家里的合同之后就预付了一整个学期的租金，这可花了他不少钱——不，说得更准确一点，这笔钱是他向父亲借来的，他还承诺等到了下个学期就能还清了，并且不用再向父亲借钱租房了。  
现在合同还在行李箱里，他不知道拿着它去报警有没有用。但现在最紧要的是往后他该住在哪里呢？今晚可以先找个旅馆住下，那明天呢？下个礼拜呢？他离家之前还大言不惭地对父母说过既然他已经成年了，以后的生活费他可以靠自己打工去赚，绝对不会再向父母讨要零花钱了。  
拖着行李箱茫然地走了长长的一段路，Jared感到又无助又生气。可现在生气也没有用，他得先找到能落脚的地方，而且还必须瞒住家里人。  
正想着，口袋里的手机突然响了。他立刻掏出来，以为会有什么奇迹发生，低头一看却发现是Jeff打来的。哥哥问他是否已经到了提前租好的房屋，问他周围交通怎么样，方不方便去学校。他站在马路一侧，回头看向周围林立的民居，听着哥哥的声音，顿时委屈得不得了。但他没有告诉Jeff自己被骗了，并不是害怕被哥哥嘲笑，而是既然他已经在家人面前夸下了海口，这个难题他一定要自己想办法解决才行。  
“还不错。隔壁已经住进了室友，不过我还没跟他们打过招呼，运气好的话，或许今晚我就能跟他们混熟了。”他努力装出一副轻松雀跃的开朗语气哄骗哥哥，告诉他自己一切都很顺利。幸运的是，Jeff相信了他的话，并在挂断电话之前告诉他自己晚上还会打电话过来。  
Jared孤零零地找了一家旅馆，用现金开了房。行李箱就靠墙放着，原本在出租车上他还想象过等到了之后要怎么用最快的速度拿出行李箱里的东西整理好，可现在他连看都不想看它一眼。  
糟透了。  
青年躺在床上迷迷糊糊睡了一觉，醒来时天已经黑了。饥肠辘辘的他垂头丧气地出去吃了点东西，又不肯太早回去旅馆，便又漫无目的地在街上闲逛了许久，直到Jeff按照约定打来了第二通电话。  
Jared只得继续对哥哥撒谎。  
这天夜里他躺在床上辗转反侧，完全想不出一点办法来解决目前面对的窘境。他身上没有太多现金，还傻乎乎地拒绝了父亲的信用卡，又向家人许下了那么多大言不惭的承诺，虽然如果他打电话回去说自己被骗了，家人一定会尽快给他汇款的。  
可他不想那么做。  
唉声叹气地焦虑到半夜，青年终于在困倦中睡着，可翌日醒来时，他依旧没有想出任何办法。郁郁寡欢地在旅馆里呆坐了近一个小时，最后他还是掏出了手机。  
手机里除了家人和好朋友的号码之外，还有一个据说此刻正在LA的人的号码。

 

11

Jensen把车停到公寓附近的车位里，Jared急忙解开安全带下车绕到车后打开后备厢，费力地从里面拖出了他这个大到愚蠢的行李箱。Jensen去旅馆接他的时候看到行李箱就笑了，此刻见他拖着行李箱从车后走过来，忍不住又笑了。Jared不好意思抓了抓头发，低下头的时候已经羞耻得满脸通红。  
Jensen租赁的公寓在七楼，大楼的电梯很小，Jared推着行李箱进去之后就发现它几乎占据了电梯空间的一半。Jensen跨进电梯，和他并排侧身贴着电梯的一面站着，扭头伸手按下了电梯的关门键。Jared有些尴尬，像是怕Jensen觉得挤，又把自己高大的身躯往电梯角落里缩了缩。  
Jared最后只能找Jensen求助了，尽管他在打电话的时候都不知道Jensen愿不愿意帮他。拨通电话的时候很紧张，接通时Jared更是觉得自己随时都会晕厥。Jensen接电话时声音里还带着一丝迷糊的睡意，像说着梦话似的问他是谁，Jared用力握住手机，结结巴巴地报上了自己的名字，还顺便报上了自己的家庭住址，告诉他说自己是他以前的邻居，生怕Jensen已经忘了他。  
Jensen很快就从睡意中清醒，问他这么早打电话过来有什么事。Jared支支吾吾地把自己受骗的经历告诉了对方，也做好了会被Jensen拒绝的心理准备，可出乎意料的是，Jensen在听他说完昨天的经历以及他不肯打电话向父母求助的理由之后就向他要了旅馆的地址，告诉他中午过去接他，因为今天是工作日，自己还要去上班。  
听到Jensen答应了自己的请求时Jared简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他用力吞咽了一下，怕Jensen还没睡醒，还没听清他刚刚说的话，便又重复了一遍自己的请求。  
“我听到你说想来我这里借宿了，我明白你的意思。你现在先收拾好自己的东西，我得准备出门上班了。中午不要离开旅馆，等我去接你。其他的事可以稍晚一些再谈。”  
Jensen说完这些就挂电话了，而Jared还瞪着眼睛呆坐在床上，不相信这件事居然进行得如此顺利。  
直到此刻Jensen带他走出电梯，直到Jensen掏出钥匙打开公寓的大门，直到Jensen领着他走进公寓。  
“客房里没有床，所以你暂时只能睡沙发了。”Jensen从Jared手中接过他的行李箱，左右看了看，最后还是无奈地先把它立放在了墙角，“但是东西你可以放到客房里去，如果你愿意自己出钱买一张床我也没意见。”他说着低头看了一眼手表，弯腰从茶几下面翻出一个小小的便签本，上面记满了各种电话号码，“上面有不少快餐店的号码，挑一个喜欢的叫外卖吧，我必须回公司去了。”  
见Jensen转身就要离开，Jared想也没想地就出声叫住了他。走到门口的Jensen闻声停下脚步，回头不解地看着站在沙发旁的青年，以眼神询问他还有什么事。  
“呃……谢谢你，Jensen。”  
扬了扬眉，Jensen先说了一句“不客气”，等他一脚跨出门外时，像是又想到什么似的，从口袋里掏出大门的钥匙折回去也放到了茶几上：“我大概八点左右回来，钥匙只有一把，如果那个时候我回来发现你不在，我会报警，明白吗？”  
Jared看了一眼茶几上的钥匙，又抬头看向站在自己面前的Jensen，不知为何，一时之间竟比刚刚在电梯里更加紧张了，心脏扑通扑通跳个不停，让他恨不得伸手按住胸口，以免它会突然跳出来。  
“唔……嗯，我等你回来。”他讷讷地如是说道。  
而后，他就看到Jensen再也憋不住严肃的表情再次笑了出来。  
这就是他这一生里见过的最好看的笑容了。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

12

Jared吃掉了两块9吋披萨，又吃光了一份中式炒饭，一份洋葱圈。  
他猜可能是自己太紧张的缘故。

 

13

Jensen房间的门紧锁着，可他手里有钥匙。  
Jared坐在沙发上搓了搓手，最终还是放弃了偷看的念头。  
他是Jared Padalecki，不是变态偷窥狂。

 

14

把愚蠢的大行李箱推进客房，Jared打开它，看了一眼里面的东西，又绝望地关上了。  
他想问问一周前整理行李的自己为什么要往箱子里塞这么多同性恋杂志。  
——不过也有可能是他哥指使他这么干的。

 

15

Jensen终于下班回来了，万岁。

 

16

Jensen带了两份日本寿司回来，在看到桌上的披萨外卖盒时，他扬了扬眉，告诉Jared下次买了外卖回来记得收拾好垃圾。在家从来不会在意这些事的Jared被说得脸上一红，连忙利索地收起了那些大大小小的外卖盒，支吾地问Jensen该把它们放到哪里。  
“垃圾桶在橱柜旁边的柜子里。”Jensen把寿司放到茶几上，拿起钥匙开了房间的门，脱下西装挂起来，拉下领带随意扔到床上，一边解着袖扣一边走出房间。  
他没有问Jared为什么会来LA念书，也没有去问他被骗的详细过程，只是让他收好当时签的假合同，先报警。Jared往嘴里塞了一块寿司，被芥末呛得流出了眼泪。Jensen递给他一罐罐装乌龙茶，他一边皱着鼻子说谢谢，一边接过乌龙茶打开，喝了一口又放下了。  
他不喜欢乌龙茶的味道。  
Jensen看了那罐乌龙茶一眼，告诉Jared厨房的冰箱里有气泡矿泉水，Jared本还想说不用了，可这芥末实在太厉害了，他不得不妥协地去厨房拿了一瓶。一口气喝了大半，那种要顶穿颅骨的呛辣刺激这才稍稍被压下了一些，他舒了一口气，拿着水走出厨房，正好看见Jensen一手拿着竹筷一手解着衬衫领口的扣子。  
心脏蓦地就毫无征兆地狂跳起来，Jared无论如何都不想承认在自己眼中无论怎样的Jensen都是那么富有魅力那么迷人，他为Jensen的脸着迷，却不仅仅只是他的脸，也为Jensen线条优美的脖子着迷，还为他肌肉紧实的小臂着迷，还有他的手、甚至手指、甚至被修剪得整整齐齐的指甲……他统统迷恋不已，不是因为那些本身，只因为它们都属于Jensen。  
十四岁到十八岁，四年了，还是如此无可救药，Jared自己都惊讶不已，却无力改变其中的一分一毫。  
领口的束缚被打开，Jensen变得更加放松了，他从茶几下面摸出电视机的遥控器，扭头看向呆呆站在厨房门口的Jared，随口问他想看什么节目。  
“呃……都可以……”Jared下意识说道，他本是想看看今晚有没有球赛的，但他不确定Jensen喜不喜欢篮球。  
结果Jensen看起了财经新闻。  
Jared在心里呻吟了一声，毕竟他曾经把所有非体育和娱乐以外的新闻节目都统称为“老头子节目”。  
很显然，他现在必须陪着Jensen看老头子节目了。  
走过去坐到Jensen身边，Jared放下手里的矿泉水，又拿起筷子费力地夹着盒子里的寿司。偷偷看了一眼身边的Jensen，他敢打赌，Jensen用筷子的工夫一定赶得上日本和中国人了，而他自己却拿这两根细细长长的竹条毫无办法。  
刚刚能顺利用筷子把寿司送进嘴里只是侥幸，寿司一开始就掉进了芥末里，要不然他也不会被呛得差点头骨爆炸。现在他怎么都夹不起这该死的寿司了，恨不得直接用手抓起它们塞进嘴里。  
大概是他捏着筷子急红眼的样子被发现了，身边原本一直专注新闻的Jensen又发出了笑声，伸出手来教他怎么拿筷子。他就这么乖乖伸着右手，任由Jensen拿开竹筷又把它们插回他的手指之间，任由Jensen捏着他的手指教他怎么才能顺利地夹起寿司。  
“如果你每天加班的时候只能吃寿司，一个月之后你也能把筷子用得和笔一样灵活。”Jensen发出自嘲的笑声，又抓着Jared的手摆弄了一会儿，但他没有如Jared心中所愿那样还握着他的手，手把手教他。  
Jared有点失望。  
“或许我可以试试在学校里叫寿司外卖。”Jared一边费力地按照Jensen教他的办法勉勉强强夹起一块寿司，一边开玩笑说道。或许是他得意得太早，这块寿司也一下掉进了芥末里。  
Jared拿着筷子目瞪口呆地看着毫不合作的寿司，身边陡然响起Jensen肆无忌惮的笑声。  
“可能是它不喜欢我。”Jared挫败叹了一口气，孩子气地用筷子戳了戳盖在芥末上的寿司，犹豫着到底要不要吃了它。Jensen最后还是妥协地去厨房拿了一支餐叉出来给了Jared，并让他放弃那只已经和芥末密不可分的寿司。

 

17

看完新闻之后Jensen提到了房租的问题，告诉Jared他可不会免费让别人住进自己的公寓。Jared顿时紧张起来，他老老实实告诉Jensen现在自己身上的钱所剩无几，试探地询问Jensen想收多少房租。  
“如果你能记得每天倒垃圾、做客厅和厨房的卫生的话，我就收你那份假合同上规定房租的五分之一，如果你做不到这些，我就收我租房合同上规定房租的一半——需要我把我的合同给你看吗？”  
“不不不，我知道了，垃圾和做清洁，明白了。如果要洗衣服的话，我也可以帮你，还有别的……要是你养了狗，我可以帮你遛狗。”Jared连忙挺起胸膛，信誓旦旦要包揽所有家务。  
“西装我会送去干洗店，其他的……”Jensen想了想，觉得让Jared帮他洗衣服或许也是个不错的主意，“洗衣机在我房间的阳台上，如果你确定要帮我洗衣服的话，以后我就不锁我的房间。”  
“洗衣服的话，能再降一点房租吗？”  
“不能。”  
Jared闻言，丧气地垂下肩膀。当然，失落之情也只有那么一点点而已，毕竟Jensen已经帮他解决了现在最大的问题，至少现在他不用在为住在哪里发愁了。Jensen提出的房租价格也确实已经很便宜了，但要想每个月按时支付的话，他就必须去努力寻找打工机会了。  
“你的东西整理好了吗？要我帮你吗？客房里的衣柜是空的，你可以用，只是没有书架和桌子，如果你要用电脑的话，只能拿到客厅里了。”  
一想到箱子里那些杂志，Jared立刻吓得魂不附体地忙不迭摇头。虽然他们都知道对方是同性恋，也一定都明白买这种杂志没什么大不了，可他就是不想让Jensen看到它们，更不想被Jensen知道他还无数次地看着杂志上那些同性照片想象Jensen只穿着拳击短裤甚至丁字裤的样子。  
Jared想着，突然想起几个月前的某本杂志里有一个模特长得非常像Jensen，结果那一个礼拜他每晚睡前都恨不得抱着杂志打手枪直到把脑髓都给射出来。他甚至在那本杂志的那几页里贴了便签纸做了特殊的标记，如果被Jensen看到了，他就真的是要抱着杂志从七楼跳下去了。  
既然被拒绝了，Jensen也就没有知趣了不再提了，只是他若有所思的眼神看得Jared心里特别特别心虚，语气虚弱地解释道：“呃……没什么非要整理的东西，箱子就放在客房里吧，反正我今晚睡沙发……”  
“洗浴用品也不用拿出来？你习惯不洗澡直接睡觉吗？穿着你的牛仔裤？”  
Jensen的问题听得Jared一愣，接着他就发现Jensen的眼神蓦地变得促狭起来，那双漂亮的绿眼睛里盈满了不动声色的揶揄。  
迟了两秒钟，Jared这才反应过来Jensen是在开他的玩笑，更说不定Jensen已经猜到他箱子里可能会藏着些什么不能给外人看的东西了，但他没有点破，就这么不着痕迹地转移了话题。  
这一瞬间，蛰伏于Jared心底的那点憧憬与向往便又苏醒了，一点一点慢慢舒展开它庞大的身躯，笼住他的腑脏，笼住他的身躯，将它的嘴贴近他的心，一句一句重复那些曾在他脑中、在他心中重复过成千上万次的句子。  
他要成为Jensen这样的人。  
他因为憧憬而爱慕，曾经追着那么远的背影一路跌跌撞撞，追得气喘吁吁，可是现在，他却坐在Jensen身边，陡然发现自己的双眼在寻找Jensen的眼睛时居然是需要俯视的。  
他长大了。  
原来他也长大了。  
原来他比Jensen高了。  
莫名的热切在Jared喉间燃烧，这一刻，他突然变得激动起来，嘴唇蠢蠢欲动，脑海中回响起许许多多句子，许许多多不同形式的表述，他知道它们的意思，他知道它们都在表达同一个相同的意思。  
“J-Jensen，我、我……”  
“浴室在我房间里，你去洗澡吧。我一会儿还要处理一下工作上的事，不喜欢有人过来打扰。”  
Jensen拿起茶几上寿司的外卖盒子走进了厨房。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

18

在Jensen家里度过的第一晚Jared失眠了。一个原因是他和Jensen之间只剩一扇门的阻隔了，另一个原因则是Jensen家的沙发太窄了，他必须时时刻刻保持警惕才能免于半夜里突然摔下地板的悲惨命运。  
Jensen睡前给了他一条毯子，看样子是Jensen以前用过的。男孩高兴地把它搭在身上，保持警惕的同时还要克制自己想抓起毯子闻一闻的变态举动。  
翌日很早的时候他就听见Jensen房间里传出了一点响动——浴室花洒的水声、接着是吹风机的声音。  
Jensen穿着看起来是睡衣的T恤走出房间，虽然洗过澡了，却还是一副睡眼朦胧的样子。他揉着眼睛走过沙发的时候还不小心撞到了沙发，嘟囔着“好痛”，扭头正好对上Jared眼青浓重的眼睛。  
陡然发出一声用力的抽气声，Jensen反射性往身侧退了小半步，瞪起眼睛吃惊地看着Jared，手还下意识地向后反复着抓握的东西，像是摸索着什么可以自卫的东西。  
“J-Jensen？”被对方反应吓了一跳的Jared下意识缩了缩肩膀，费力地把他高大的身躯缩进沙发里，拉着毯子盖过自己的鼻子，只留出一双无辜的眼睛紧盯着这套公寓的主人。  
凝神屏息看了好一会儿，断线的思绪终于接续上了昨晚的记忆，彻底醒来的Jensen想起来Jared第一天到LA的倒霉遭遇，记起是他收留了这家伙，还敲了一小笔房租。安心地舒了一口气，不好意思地抓了抓头发，Jensen企图用微笑掩饰自己的尴尬，随口问道：“要咖啡吗？”  
愣愣点头，Jared的目光追随着Jensen的身影进了厨房，在把毯子推到下巴之下的瞬间突然意识到刚刚的Jensen可能是睡迷糊忘记了昨天的事才会把他当成出现在这里的入侵者。  
Jensen居然也会睡迷糊吗？  
Jared思考着这个问题，猛地从沙发上坐起来，差点因为用力过猛而摔下沙发。  
Jensen居然也会睡迷糊！  
只要睁开眼睛就会立刻清醒过来的Jared从没体验过那种感觉，也只见过早晨醒来迷迷糊糊在卫生间里摔倒差点把脸埋进马桶里的Chad。此前他见过的Jensen永远是一副从容自若、游刃有余的样子，刚刚好的措辞，刚刚好的玩笑，刚刚好的体贴和疏离，却没想到他居然也会有这种犯迷糊的时刻。  
这一秒的Jared突然懂得了哥伦布发现新大陆的兴奋。而他比哥伦布更伟大的地方在于，哥伦布当年发现的并不是真正的美洲大陆，然而他却真的发现了此前从未见过的Jensen。  
抱着毯子还在回忆几分钟前Jensen瞪着他的惊恐模样，正盯着脚丫子的Jared对自己脸上可以称为“傻笑”的表情毫无自觉。他猜接下来还能发现许许多多不同面的Jensen，虽然有些对不起老爸，内心里却还是忍不住觉得或许被骗也不是件特别凄惨的事。  
想着，还在兀自傻笑的Jared漫不经心抬起头，沙发正对着开放式厨房，抬起眼他就看见穿着T恤在厨房里煮咖啡的Jensen。  
他见过老妈老爸老哥在厨房煮咖啡的样子，无一例外都是平淡无奇。Jensen也不会例外的，他并没有往咖啡壶里放什么神奇的调味料，或是用微波炉煮咖啡，一切都跟男孩曾在家中所见的毫无二致，可他还是不自觉地被深深吸引。  
因为Jensen脑后的短发，因为他宽阔的肩，因为他背后那两块撑起T恤的形状好看的蝴蝶骨，因为他站在厨房里，因为他在那里。  
Jared就能把所见的一切都想象成一幅画，想象成一部声音将成为多余的默剧。他满足于这一刻，满足于这一刻散落在空气中每一颗可能包含咖啡香味的分子，满足于这一刻在咖啡壶中上涌的敲动他耳膜的气泡，他满足于晨光之中天花板、地板、橱柜、料理台等等一切的色彩。  
他只是万分满足而已。  
煮着咖啡的同时，Jensen烤好了面包，煎好了鸡蛋和培根，他把做好的三明治放进盘子里，倒了两杯咖啡，回过头时这才发现Jared竟还抱着毯子坐在沙发上发呆。  
“如果你现在不去洗漱换衣服的话，等你吃完早餐我可能来不及送你去学校了。”  
男孩先是愣了一下，紧接着瞪起了眼睛，满脸不敢置信地问他居然也给他准备了早餐吗。  
Jensen扬眉耸了耸肩，不再理会还在惊讶中的男孩，径自走到门口取了报纸，这才折回餐桌前拉开椅子坐下，端起咖啡喝了一口，接着打开报纸迅速扫了一眼头版新闻。  
等他趁着翻到经济版的空隙里再次抬头看向客厅时，沙发上的男孩不知何时消失了，毯子就堆在一侧的扶手旁边，有水声从房间的浴室里传来。

 

19

花了两天时间弄清楚了Jensen的公寓到学校的路线图，在开学的第一周里Jared就顺利地找到了一份咖啡馆里的兼职。店长夫人对他英俊高大的外表满意极了，为他打领结的时候还趁机摸了一把他的胸。害怕这位女士待会儿又要做出什么令人尴尬的举动，Jared主动提出围裙可以自己来系。  
帅气迷人的侍应生为咖啡馆招揽来不少新客人，老板非常满意，而Jared对自己每天的小费收入也非常满意。他盘算着过两周能去买个新的床垫了，到时候就不用再窝在客厅里那个窄得让他恨不得把自己竖着劈成两半的沙发上睡觉了。  
当然，睡觉还不是最重要的事。  
主要活动范围集中在客厅里的Jared觉得自己打扰到了Jensen的生活，他好像挤占了Jensen的私人空间——他不是故意的，尽管他从内心里非常渴望参与Jensen的生活。  
几年前Jensen留在他那里的围巾他还留着，写着电话号码的干洗店标签还好好地在围巾里，他舍不得撕，因为怕自己不小心就弄丢了。每一年里，每长大一岁，他总会留出许许多多天的时间来想象等他真的满十八岁了，他就会拿出那条围巾，拨通标签上的号码。  
想过很多次，多到他一度坚信他真的给Jensen打电话了，真的对Jensen说了“我爱你”，可他无论如何都想不起Jensen是如何回应的，睁开眼睛发现自己依旧躺在这张乱糟糟的床上，耳边是空调运转发出的嗡鸣声。  
他认真考虑过自己和Jensen在一起的可能性。即便那时他不过是个十六七岁的少年，即便他都不确定自己对Jensen的爱意能不能坚持到自己年满十八那一天，可他会去思考那些问题，想得迫切而仔细，像面对一个严肃的人生选择。  
他希望自己还能继续爱着Jensen，而Jensen能够接受他的爱。他希望他们能在一起生活，坚定而长久，就像他们的父母，像他们见过的所有拥有美满家庭的邻居。  
四岁的时候想过拥有世界上最酷的汽车模型，十岁的时候万分渴切变成超人拯救世界，十二岁的时候梦想成为世界上拥有最多电子游戏的人，到了十六岁却像丧失了所有远大理想。  
只希望未来的生活能有Jensen参与。  
十八岁这年机缘巧合如愿与Jensen住到了一起，男孩却开始担心自己是不是打扰了Jensen。  
Jensen每天早晨都要阅读报纸，每晚回来一定会看经济新闻，每周去两次健身房，书桌上放着厚厚的报表……这些都是Jared从不会有的生活习惯，是他从未接触过的生活。他霸占着电视机看体育比赛或是抱着电脑坐在沙发上做作业时，Jensen也就待在房间里，除了去厨房拿水，他从不会踏出房间一步。  
Jared不相信在他来之前Jensen也是这样的。  
因为他看到茶几底下堆着许多往期杂志和一堆碟片，也许Jensen曾经喜欢坐在沙发上看看杂志或者DVD，现在他来了，占用了Jensen用来放松的空间。  
所以他才急着想买个新床垫，这样一来他就能彻底搬去客房。他可以把自己关在房间里，Jensen累的时候依然可以坐在沙发上翻翻他的杂志，看看他买的那堆碟片，或是看上好几个小时的经济新闻。  
Jared想过要和Jensen一起生活。  
但不是这样的。  
他想过和Jensen一起。  
却从不会想到底要如何生活。  
他突然意识到，这才是最难的那道题。


End file.
